Superwholock: A demon has her
by fangirl-with-a-tennant-fetish
Summary: The Doctor phones up Sam and Dean for help with a demon possessing Rose, he kept her hidden in an abandoned building but when they arrive, they find her missing, instead they find a man named John Watson. ((Superwholock is a crossover between Supernatural, Doctor Who and Sherlock, reviews are welcomed!))
1. Chapter 1: Phone call for a dead man

**A Demon has Her**

**Chapter 1: Phone call for a dead man**

"Hello?" Sam Winchester asked as he answered his cell phone, which rang numerous times before he checked the caller ID, 'CALLER UNKNOWN' it read.

It was almost three o'clock in the afternoon and this was the first time in months him and his brother didn't have a case. Though Dean was looking left, right and center for one. In fact, that's what he was doing while Sam chatted.

"John? Um, sorry but John died a while back. Who did you say your name was, again?" Sam asked, grabbing John's journal which was under Dean's pillow.

"John?" Dean asked "He's looking for our dad?"

"Okay now what's your full name, Doctor…?" Sam flipped through the pages of the journal trying to find this man's name.

"Alright so it's just 'The Doctor' well, about John, see he died almost six years ago… But if there's a case or something like that you can always give it to us. We'd be happy to-"

"Doctor, i'm his son, Sam. He's taught me everything he knew. I'm pretty sure i can handle anything you throw at me."

"So meet you, London!?"

"London?" Dean asked

"Sammy, going international? You know we only handle America's crap. Even Canada's a big fat no, eh."

"I'm sorry Doctor but i think that there's another hunter by the name of Gregory West over there that i can-… No? Alright but i can't go to London. You'll just either go find the other hunter, which i can give you his contact information or you can bring your problem over here." Sam explained.

"What do you mean, where am i?… America… Year? 2012. Uh, i think we're in Texas now… Western Boot motel, room number? 42. Doctor, i don't see the point of telling you the exact location if you're in London."

"Well i suppose we can go if you pay for our accommodations.."

"Or you can personally take us there.. That's fine too. Are you a pilot?"

"No, you're a Doctor. Of course. Alright, we'll see you soon, Doctor. Always happy to help. You're welcome. Bye." Sam hung up the phone.

"Sam. I'm not going to London. Emphasis on the not." Dean told him, sternly and closing Sam's laptop.

"Look, Dean, he said he'll take us there personally and take care of transport. It's a free trip to London i say we take it." Sam replied, placing his cell phone back in his pocket.

"We're not.. Taking a plane.. Are we?" Dean asked, hesitant and disgusted already.

"I-I don't know. He just said that he'll take care of the transport." Sam shrugged and sat on the lumpy, tacky bed.

"Whatever. Did the dude say what his name was?" Dean stood up from his seat and walked to the fridge and grabbed an ice, cold bottle of beer.

"The Doctor." Sam answered.

"Doctor?" Dean asked, popping the cap off,

"Doctor who?" he took a swig.

"He just said 'The Doctor." Sam grabbed John's journal again.

"The Doctor? That sounds like a stage name for a male stripper. Are you sure he said 'i'll take you to London personally and i'll pay for your transport' or 'You are going to London, i'm taking you there personally. And i'll even pay for your transport?" Dean chuckled, walking towards his bed.

"He knew Dad, Dean." Sam informed his brother, he flipped through pages.

"Oh? Okay and that's just alright with you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered, not looking away from the pages.

"A stranger who may or may not be a 'gentleman pleaser' phones you up looking for a guy whose been dead for 6 years. Did he say 'Winchester?' Because there's a lot of John's out there and in the stripper business the phone sex is-" Dean rambled.

Sam, after getting weary of Dean's infatuation with this man not being who he said he was, replied with this;

"He's not a male stripper, Dean. He's a Doctor… And he was British."

"British? Sam that means he's a male stripper." Dean took another swig of beer.

"No he's not …'Cause i found him. 'The Doctor, hunted alongside Dad on a Wendigo case in '02. Never saw him again after that. It says that he's the last of a species, he's got two hearts and that he would only kill as a last resort'… Dean.. Is he a monster?" Sam asked, confused at his father's lack of information.

"Should we gank him?" Dean looked at his brother, just as confused as he was.

"Whom should we 'gank?" Cas asked, appearing behind Dean's bed out of thin air.

"Cas, i swear to god you better not be behind me." Dean turned around and saw Castiel, indeed behind the bed. Dean flinched.

"Can't you just use the door like a normal person?"

Cas looked at Dean, his facial expression turned confused and puzzled why Dean would ask a question like that.

"No." He answered bluntly.

To this, Sam gave a playful smirk.

"Now whom are we going to 'gank?" Cas asked again.

"We don't know yet. The Doctor, have you heard of him?" Sam said, looking up from the journal.

"In which subject does he hold a doctret in?" Cas looked at Sam.

"No, he's not a Doctor, he says he's The Doctor." Sam answered.

"The Doctor? He's not a prophet, 'nor is he an angel." Cas replied.

"In other words, no you haven't heard of him." Dean groaned.

"Don't worry Dean. He said he'll be here soon to take us to London. We can interrogate him when he comes." Sam said, closing the journal and throwing it at Dean to place under his pillow.

"And if he's a possessed, once he comes through the door we'll be ready."

"Fine, pretty stupid move tellin' him our room number, exact location and names… Wait a sec, don't planes from London to Texas usually take about 15 hours?" Dean asked.

"So he wont be here as soon as he thought… I'm getting another beer, Sam?"

"Yeah, i'll go for one." Sam asnwered.

"Cas?… No, i remembered last time you drank. We already have a potential monster on our hands, last thing we need is a drunk angel." Dean began to walk to the fridge again.

Suddenly, the brother's heard a strange noise. They couldnt describe it. It was out of this world. Something Dean would find on Star Trek or Star Wars.

"I hope you hear that too." Dean told everybody, grabbing his gun from his back.

"Yeah i hear it." Sam replied, looking around the room trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

"Good than i'm not going any more crazy." Dean said.

"What is the bearer of that sound?" Cas asked, looking at Dean as if he'd know the asnwer.

In front of their very eyes, in the middle of the room appeared a giant blue box. Which had the words POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX on the top.

"I'm going on a limb here but i'd say, that." Dean asnwered, gun at ready.


	2. Chapter 2: Bloke in the big blue box

**Chapter 2: Bloke in the Big Blue Box**

Sam quickly grabbed a hunting knife, which was under his own pillow and grasped it tightly before whoever the box belonged to, came out.

"Sam what the hell is this thing?" Dean asked, his gun pointing straight at it.

"It looks like an old… Police Box." Sam replied, tilting his head ever so slightly in his interest at the strange object.

"Powerful deduction Sherlock. I meant tell me what it does." Dean demanded.

"… Um, it was used like a telephone booth except to call the cops, it was used in, well the 1950's.." Sam said, trying to remember what he had read once in an old newspaper article.

Out of the box stepped a man. Just an ordinary man. With brown, shaggy, messy hair, sideburns (that secretly made Dean jealous), a tan trench-coat a brown suit and converse.

"Well yeah, 1950's, but still works like a charm and in pretty good condition eh?" He admired his own machine.

"Though if i could change anything about this, i'd give 'er another paint-job Not a different colour but just the paint's starting to chip and… Ah well, why fix what isn't broken? 'Sides she's beautiful just the way she is. Yes you are, you beautiful, brilliant TARDIS you."

"Who are you?" Dean asked, cocking the gun.

The man turned around to face Dean.

"I'm The Doctor… I'm sure you expected me here. I talked to one of you on the phone. Now who was it?"

Sam answered

"Me. You talked to me."

"Aah! Pleasure to meet you Sam Winchester. Last time i met your dad it was in… Oh, about 2002? Yeah, September 18th 2002 i believe." The Doctor reminisced.

"Good times, your father was brilliant i hope you know that. He also mentioned another child… What was his name? It was something along the lines of Dane… Duke…. Daniel…"

"Dean." Dean answered from the kitchen, still pointing the gun at the man.

"His son's names are Sam and Dean."

"Dean! That's right! Oh, he had nothing but good things that he said about you!.. Oh and who's your friend?" The Doctor asked, referring to Castiel.

" I am called Castiel, i am an angel of the lord. And i am also not allowed to drink." Cas replied to him.

"Cas!" Dean yelled.

"What?" Cas asked.

" Angel, eh? Brilliant haven't come across any of those before! … Alright then, if we're all being honest. I'm The Doctor, i am a time-lord and to be frank, i am allowed to drink but i really only drink tea and rarely, daiquiris only banana daiquiris though, the other kind give me heart burn, have you ever had heart burn with two hearts, let me tell you." The Doctor rambled on.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Sam asked.

"To gain your trust, i mean why should two blokes and their Angel friend trust a mysterious chap who just came out of a magic box, hmm? Also the chap knew their father? I know i wouldn't trust somebody like that fully unless that person reveals that he trusts them first. I just told you i'm a time lord, i have two hearts and i cant drink any daiquiris but banana." The Doctor explained.

"Why do you trust us?" Dean asked, lowering his gun slightly.

The Doctor looked back at the older Winchester.

"Because i trusted your father. And he trusted me."

"What if he's possessed?" Sam asked his brother.

"No, this man is not a demon, or any creature we've come across. I can see his biological skeleton and… This man, as he says, has two heart organs." Cas cleared up.

"See? Now can we stop with the weapons? We're all mates here no need to go pointing guns at mates." The Doctor said looking at Dean.

Dean lowered his gun completely.

"So, Doctor, you said you were going to explain your situation?" Sam asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes… Yes! Rose!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Rose, she's back in that building, back in London. I send her to visit her mothers, because why wouldn't she visit her mother at New Years, and so i send her to her mothers, also her mother is a very mean and intimidating person so of course i sent Rose to her mothers, only those two went shopping. Girls night, you know. And her mother, Jackie's her name by the way. Jackie said that there was some black smoke that Rose breathed in, and she swore to me she said 'Doctor i swear i saw her eyes go completely black' i thought she was daft and going a 'wee loony.' But when i picked her up to take her back to the TARDIS, that's this thing by the way."

He pointed to the Police Box.

"When i picked her up she tried to kill me, which is fine, i mean i'm used to it. A lot of things and people try to kill me on a daily basis. But not Rose. I knew there was something wrong. And i remembered that John Winchester left me his mobile number. Since i checked his mobile number i used my Sonic Screwdriver. That's this thing by the way."

He took out the sonic from his jacket.

"And i used it to find the mobile number of his son, i remembered at least one of his son's name, Sam. So i found it, time-y wime-y, wibboly wobboly, here we are. Allons-y!"

"Wait a second, Doc. So this Rose chick is possessed and you just need us to take care of it? Just like that?" Dean asked.

"Yes, quick, fast, easy, let's go." The Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS.

"Whoa." Sam looked in awe.

A space ship. A real space ship. He just couldn't believe it.

"You realize, Dean. I could easily transport you and Sam to the warehouse without the hassle of machinery." Cas explained.

"Yeah but Cas… Angel power of zapping us places and being very uncomfortable, or travelling by a spaceship?" Dean asked.

"We're taking the spaceship."

Cas nodded and walked along with Dean and Sam into the Police Box.

"Here we are then, the TARDIS. That's Time and Relative Dimension in Space." The Doctor explained.

"It looks so… Doctor, it's bigger on the inside." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. I love it when people say that. Literally brings chills down my spine. Good chills mind you, none of those Friday the 13th, Twilight Zone chills." He rambled again.

"Sam i told you aliens were real." Dean laughed.

"So if aliens are real then, what isn't real?" Sam asked The Doctor.

"I don't know. I doubt i'll even figure it out. It'll take humans billions of years to figure out the truth, and, in the end, they'll still have more to discover." The Doctor smiled.

Cas finally stepped into the TARDIS.

"This is truly awe-worthy."

"Go on, say it." The Doctor smirked.

"The Police box on the interior has an extreme difference in space than it appears to in the exterior." Castiel stated.

The Doctor looked at him, disappointed that he didn't say the phrase that The Doctor was so ever used to hearing, but he agilely ran to the controls and worked them until the TARDIS materialized in the building which he kept the demon possessing Rose.

"It was an abandoned building, there was spiderwebs, dust everywhere, rats, old Beachboy records.." The Doctor pulled a lever and the three passengers heard the materialization sound again.


	3. Chapter 3: Lock and Rose

**Chapter 3: Lock and Rose**

The TARDIS materialized on the outside of the abandoned building. The address was 4159 Baker Street.

"There. You can open the doors now, if you'd like." The Doctor smirked.

Sam opened the doors of the TARDIS and stood in awe. They were in London, England. There was a certain England look about this place. The buses the way the people dressed or perhaps it was the smell of beans and toast. He didn't know. He stepped out, looking at his surroundings carefully. The old buildings, the grand statues, the nostalgic feel of this place was amazing.

Dean stepped out next, 'cept the sights he was admiring wasn't so old and antique. No, he found a group of college girls sitting on a bed of grass and talking among themselves.

Cas walked out after Dean, looking at his surroundings for a short while.

The Doctor was the last to step out, he also, locked up when he was out. He didn't pay much attention to the scenery, as he's been to this place many times before. His mind was more worried about his friend who was being used by a devil.

"Alright, i must warn you to be prepared for anything. Once we are finished with Rose, I'll lose your number." The Doctor promised.

Sam nodded and the four walked into the building. But, where The Doctor had tied up Rose, was instead a man in his 40's with short blond hair and wearing a sweater.

Sam and Dean grabbed their guns from their pockets and pointed them at the man.

He raised his arms and began talking.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Oh, god please don't shoot!"

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"John!" He answered.

"My name is John, oh god."

"John? Again with the John." Dean groaned.

"There are too many John's out there, he could be lying."

"You said that about The Doctor." Sam reminded.

"And i'm saying it now." Dean replied.

"What's your full name?" The Doctor asked, approaching the man.

"Doc, don't!" Dean warned him.

"For all we know the demon passed through your friend and went into him. Just stand-"

"Him? Nah, look at him. He's scared, he's like a frightened hedgehog. The thing that used Rose was angry and murderous No, he's not a monster. But you lot will be if you shoot him. Put the guns down." The Doctor demanded.

"We can't do that, Doctor. There's certain precautions that-" Sam was interrupted by Cas, who finally decided to speak after being silent.

"The two-hearted man is right. This man in front of us is human. Not possessed. His name is Doctor John Hamish Watson, he's a retired veteran. He has a sister named Harriette, and he lives at 221B baker street with his friend." Cas explained to the group.

"John Watson? Come on, that must be fake… No? Okay so, what, your parents were a big fan of books, huh?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah, yes i guess so, please lower your guns." John pleaded.

Dean and Sam placed their guns back in their pockets.

"Alright, now that, that's settled. Where's Rose?" The Doctor asked, grasping his sonic screwdriver.

"Hey! I thought you said no weapons!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well, i didn't count me." The Doctor smirked.

"Rose? The girl that was here? That's why i'm here. So she was screaming and causing a scene, she was causing an uproar that annoyed Sherlock and so we walked here and he took her back to the flat, he left me here to tell whoever put her there to come and get her at the flat and.. Also that you should be shot for leaving her here without gagging her. And her voice is really annoying." John answered.

"Sherlock? As in Sherlock Holmes?" Sam asked, looking at his brother. They were both thinking the same thing… London is completely messed up.

"Yes! But he is alone in the flat and lord knows what he'll do." John said,

"Come on, i'll walk you to the flat. Just, be aware that Sherlock's a bit of a twat."

"Has she hurt him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, i stayed behind and waited here for you lot." John explained.

"Where did you say he lived?" The Doctor asked Cas.

"221B Baker Street." Cas answered.

"Alright, let's g-" The Doctor started saying.

Before he nor anyone else knew it, they were inside the flat. Cas had used his power to transport all of them inside. Which, The Doctor didn't expect, nor did John, as he was in complete shock.

"How did- but how, we were." John struggled to comprehend how the group magically appeared in the flat.

Dean patted Cas' back.

"Thanks Cas."

Sherlock was sitting on his chair playing his violin he looked at the people who just appeared.

"John, how did you get in?" He asked, placing his violin on the table beside his chair.

"I-I don't even know." John stuttered.

"Where's Rose?" The Doctor asked, looking around the flat.

"Who? Oh the screaming girl. She's tied up in the kitchen, with a gag might i add. I don't like her voice. It's ear-bleeding. Almost compares to when Anderson speaks." Sherlock stood up from his seat. He looked at Sam and Dean.

"Long hair, 6'4, collar on jacket is down, jeans, plaid. You are younger than this gentleman here."

He gestured to Dean.

"Short blond hair, 6'1, deep voice, leather jacket. You two are close, you and him. You both have bags under your eyes, you've seen horrible things and you cannot fall asleep for a long period of time because of your job. You two obviously have guns in your pockets, in your back pockets of your jeans. So you two are in the business which requires an awful lot of weapons. This man right there has his car keys in his pocket of his jacket, his left pocket. If he had kept it in his right then it would be easy to steal, no the way this man walks he makes sure the keys are never stolen, because he cherishes his car. Car? Yes car, he has a sore back from sitting in the driver's seat but he's been used to it. So it's an old car. Passed down from his relative, possibly dad. No wedding ring on either of you two, so you're related not married.. Though i can't say the same for you and him."

He pointed to Cas.

"With him, it's not so difficult. He's religious, very religious, worships god. Married, obviously… With a child. Teenage child, but last time you saw her was a long time. 4 Years almost now. Something happened 4 years ago, something changed. Personality? Possibly, though i assume it has something to do with God or religion, but you strayed from that, your lack of work on your complexion indicates that. Which leaves the last person, you."

"Enough. You've proven you know your stuff, deduction's amazing but we have to get Rose and they have to-" The Doctor began speaking.

"They have to do what exactly?" Sherlock asked, looking at the Doctor straight in the eyes.

"Exercise her. She is possessed by a demon." Castiel explained.

"Preposterous. Demon's don't exist." Sherlock chuckled.

"Skeptic?" Sam asked.

"Show me evidence." Sherlock replied.

"All the evidence you need is tied up in the kitchen!" The Doctor exclaimed as he ran past the lot.

But when The Doctor ran into the kitchen all he found was a chair with rope and a gag on it. Rose was gone, she had vanished. They had no idea where she was now, this was their only chance to get her back and she was gone out of sight. He just stood there, mouth wide open in amazement.

"Jackie's going to kill me." The Doctor mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair angrily.


	4. Chapter 4: Vanishing Rose

**Chapter 4: Vanishing Rose**

Everybody followed The Doctor into the kitchen eventually, when they found no girl, no Rose everyone was perplexed. Well, everyone except Dean, Sam and Castiel.

"Demon moved on?" Sam asked his brother.

"Maybe. But if it did, why didn't it possess Sherlock freaking Holmes over there?" Dean asked, pointing to the chap standing beside John.

"Why isn't she there anymore?" John asked, stunned.

Dean looked at the man and smiled

"Elementary, my dear Watson."

Sherlock glared at the older brother.

"Since this room isn't lined with the materials needed to keep demons inside, she obviously escaped. Pretty simple, actually." Sam explained.

"Well, where is she now?" The Doctor asked anyone who had the answer.

"We don't know." Dean answered.

"You don't know?" The Doctor repeated.

"No, no, no. That can't happen! I promised Rose, Jackie and myself that she'd be safe. You have no idea what she means to me. You don't. And now you're telling me she's lost somewhere with a creature wearing her skin and we don't know where she is? That's unacceptable. I can't live with that."

He sighed.

"Is there any way we can get her back here?"

"Well… I guess there is one method." Sam answered.

"Brilliant! What is it?" The Doctor asked, a little hope was restored.

"I believe Sam is referring to summoning." Cas replied.

"If i'm not wrong."

"No, you're right. But we'd have to go back to America, get our supplies and find some of your friend's DNA. Hair sample? Skin? Teeth?" Sam listed.

"Yes! I have her jacket in the TARDIS! There must be some hair samples stored there somewhere!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Alright, Cas'll take us back to Texas and we'll get the stuff." Dean said, pointing his thumb at Castiel.

"It has been fun having random strangers appear in my flat out of nowhere, really. Thank you for stopping by, it has been anything but a pleasure." Sherlock replied sarcastically.

"Oh, you're not off scott free yet, Sherly." Dean smiled.

"The whole reason she's here in the first place was because of you, you lost her. So you have to help. Both of you."

"What can we do?" John asked as Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"You two can… Paint a devils trap in the police box." Sam suggested.

"Inside that thing? It wont fit all of us, it would barely fit two passengers. Unless the size of the box is just an illusion and secretly there's a compartment which causes the inside of the Police Box to seem larger on the interior than it appears on the exterior." Sherlock explained.

The Doctor ignored the brainiac and proceeded to continue with Sam's suggestion.

"There's paint near the controls, remember when i mentioned i was planning of giving her a new paint job? Well, i planned that months ago and i even bought new paint. Though it's blue and-" The Doctor was interrupted.

"The colour doesn't matter." Sam told him.

"Good then. I'm sure your angel friend can zap you two back at your flat and back into the TARDIS, eh." The Doctor nodded at Castiel.

"Angel?" Sherlock asked

Castiel nodded and in a moment himself and the Winchesters were gone.

"I can't believe it." John stood in awe.

"Think that's strange?" The Doctor laughed.

"Oh, boy you're in for a journey."

"What sort of journey?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock Holmes, oh you're not even aware that… No, i can't tell you. But blimey, i'm speechless!" The Doctor smiled.

"I'm The Doctor, and you two, Holmes and Watson, you two are going to be amazed."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"It is extremely difficult to amaze me. Obviously, you know that, you are aware who i am. "

"Of course! Now wait for this." The Doctor smiled wide and opened the TARDIS.

John stood awestruck.

"T-The box! I-it's!"

Sherlock examined it.

"An illusion, John."

The Doctor smirked.

"Aww, Sherlock the Skeptic. Well then enter the illusion Mr. Holmes, grab the paint and get drawing."

"What do we draw?" John asked, walking inside the TARDIS.

"A devils trap, is what the younger brother told us." Sherlock answered.

"What's a 'devil's trap?" John looked at The Doctor.

"A pentagram. Just draw one on the floor, and we'll wait for the boys." The Doctor answered.

"You've just met those people. And Doctor, you're not human." Sherlock said, entering the Police box.

"Nope, not at this moment. I'm what you humans would say 'alien' but from my viewpoint, you are the aliens. But since i'm the visitor to your planet i guess it is right when saying i am an alien." The Doctor replied.

"Don't be daft, aliens don't ex-" John was interrupted by his flatmate.

"Of course extraterrestrials exist, John. Do you think that humans are the only specimen who inhabit a planet. No, from what i can infer, galaxies are wide and contain many planets, obviously organisms can inhabit those planets. Use your brain, John." Sherlock told him, grabbing the container of paint.

The Doctor smiled at that comment.

"Fan of space i take it?"

"No, i loathe the subject. Unnecessary nonsense but never the less, true." Sherlock answered, placing the paint can on the floor.

A little while later The Doctor found two paint brushes up the stairs, he quickly proceeded to run down the stairs and hand them to the duo.

"Here you are." He smiled while the two men took them and dipped them in the blue paint.

The Doctor looked to the side and saw Rose's jacket laying on the railing of the control room.

"Rose, we'll get you back." He mumbled, walking up to it.

Suddenly, Cas and the Winchester brothers appeared.

Sam was carrying jars and packets of things.

Dean was armed with a shotgun and a knife.

Cas carried nothing of the sorts.

"We're back did you miss us?" Dean smirked.

"You two didnt even paint the devil's trap yet?"

"Sorry, my fault." The Doctor told him, grabbing the jacket.

"Couldnt find the brushes, sorry."

"Fine, but i don't think the paint will dry in time. And Doctor, if it smudges, we're all screwed to hell." Sam explained.

"Don't smudge the paint. Got it." The Doctor smiled.

Sherlock and John stood up.

"Finished." Sherlock said, plopping the paintbrush in the can.

"Alright now, Sammy let's summon a bitch." Dean smirked.

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry Doc." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"None taken." He sighed.


	5. Chapter 5: She's not herself

**Chapter 5: She's not herself**

Sam had just completed the summoning spell. Now all they had to do was wait. The Doctor quickly slammed the TARDIS shut and when he returned he saw her, Rose.

"Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in." She said in a cocky and unenthusiastic tone.

"The Winchester brothers, always nice to see you two dumbasses. Oh, you've also got London's finest, Sherlock freaking Holmes and his gay little assistant."

"Hey i'm not his assistant 'nor am i gay, Miss! Watch your tongue!" John defended

"D'aww he always defends the truth don't he Sherlock?" She smirked.

"And, o-oh! Doctor! You're here, i never thought we'd chat again!"

"Get out of her." He demanded.

"Why? Because this strategy worked on Cassandra? Hmm? Well she was different, Doctor. I am a demon. I can do whatever the hell i want. And you can't stop me." Rose looked down at the devils trap.

"You can stall me, but never stop me."

"Who's stopping you?" The Doctor asked.

"Doc, what're you doing?" Dean mumbled.

"Shut up Dean, i want to hear what Spaceman has to say." The demon hushed.

"Did that bitch just tell me to shut up?" Dean asked his brother.

"Dean just ssh." Sam shushed.

"And now you're telling me to shut up.." Dean sighed.

"I'm not stopping you from leaving. Everybody deserves a chance to live. I respect that and i set my morals to that. However, if you use somebody i like then my morals become slim. Yes, Cassandra was different. She took the chance i gave her. She wasn't stubborn when i told her to leave Rose's body. Unlike you. You will be difficult." The Doctor replied.

"But i will give you the same option that i gave her. Leave Rose now."

"Hmm, nice thought there Spock. I should have thought of that before i murdered all those hunters." She smiled.

"You did what?" Sam asked, it wasn't unpredictable that she had done this.

"Murdered. Hunters. You two Winchester's aren't the only hunters ever created. Don't worry Doctor, i didn't kill that many, you didn't give me that much time. Only two. One by the name of Darren Glen, and the other was Gregory West. Now he was a pray-er. And a screamer." The demon laughed.

"Gregory West? You little-" Dean aimed the shotgun at her, but The Doctor gave him the signal not to fire.

The Doctor took the gun from Dean's hands and emptied the cartridge. He then threw it off the railing of the TARDIS.

"What did i tell you about weapons?"

"Now then. You've made your choice, demon." The Doctor replied.

"I have. I am not budging for shit. And when this is over i think that i would enjoy killing the Winchester brother's and their little prissy angel over there. How'ya doing Cassy?" She laughed again.

"Doctor, she has murdered people. She is not the Rose you know. Let Sam exercise her. And end this." Cas told him.

"Cas, his friend could die if we exercise her, we never know." Sam added.

"I feel that John and i are no longer needed, Doctor." Sherlock said.

"Right, you and John can leave. In fact, take Dean and Castiel with you." The Doctor replied, looking straight at the demon.

"But Doc-" Dean started to say.

"You heard the man." John told him as he opened the door.

Cas exited first, then John, followed by Dean. Sherlock starred at The Doctor and warned.

"Don't do something stupid, Doctor."

"Wouldn't dream of it." The Doctor smirked.

Sherlock closed the door behind him.

"Doctor, what are you thinking of doing?" Sam asked, a bit worried.

"Sam can she possess you?" The Doctor asked, not looking away at Rose.

"No, i have an anti-possession tattoo, why?" Sam looked at him worriedly.

The Doctor walked up to Rose.

"You've chosen. And since you have Rose's memories you know what sort of man i am. I never give second chances."

"Oh, i'm so scared. What are you going to do, Time-man. Stab me with Cas' knife? Woops, would kill Rose. Exercise me? Woops, might kill Rose. Shoot me with a salt-filled bullet? Woops, would hurt Rose. Face it, whatever you do, you're screwed. So, what're you going to do, hmm?" The demon smiled.

"He's going to cast you out." The Doctor answered.

"Exercise me? Didn't you hear what i just said?" Rose asked, overfilled with sass.

"Sam did you manage to grab things to torture a demon, without hurting Rose?" The Doctor asked the Winchester.

"Yeah, i got a whole bunch of salt in a container, why?" Sam questioned, grabbing the salt container.

"Leave Rose, now. Don't hurt her anymore and leave her." The Doctor demanded.

"Oh, i get it. You're hoping that i leave her alone and move onto you, eh? I guess it only matters if she thinks your smart, in reality you're a stupid dumbass." The demon replied.

"Haven't you wondered? You're inside Rose's mind you know who i am. Wouldn't you like to know what makes me tick? I'm the last of my kind, the last of my people, i'm 905 years old. Wouldn't you like to know my thoughts? Come on, i'm much more interesting than Rose Tyler, lot more brain power too. Imagine how many hunter's you could kill with the powers of a time-lord." The Doctor persuaded.

"Doctor, don't do it." Sam warned.

"If you don't Sammy over there will just gag you with salt until you get out anyways, why not go with the easy way, hmm?" The Doctor asked.

"Lucky you, you get a choice."

"Why are you doing this?" The demon looked upon The Doctor, suspiciously.

"Because i can't sit by while my friend is being scared. I don't care what you do with me just, leave Rose out of it." The Doctor pleaded.

"Noble, very noble. I can see why she likes you. And the mind of a time-lord. Think of what i can do with that knowledge. Then again, if i wanted knowledge i should have possessed Sherlock back there, i mean i could have used him as a hostage as well as her." The demon stood and thought.

"Why didn't you then?" Sam asked.

"Because if i used Sherlock i wouldn't get the chance i have now. The Doctor wouldn't have been so defensive. And i wouldn't have this opportunity. Alright Doctor, you've got yourself a deal." The demon smiled.

"Sam, when Rose wakes up, take her out of the TARDIS and if she doesn't remember what happened, don't tell her." The Doctor instructed.

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be alright." The Doctor assured.

The Doctor walked straight into the pentagram where black smoke began to arise from Rose's mouth and enter The Doctors. Rose had passed out and fallen, The Doctor caught her fall and called to Sam to take her.

"Doc?" Sam asked, lifting the girl.

"Not for much longer, now get her out of here! And shut the door!" The Doctor exclaimed, standing right in the middle of the devils' trap.

Sam nodded and quickly ran out the door where he laid Rose on Sherlock's couch.

"You were right. With Cassandra i was being kind. That's all, being kind. I hid my thoughts and memories from her, out of kindness. She would have died if she knew. Her spirit would have been crushed into a million pieces and never be able to put together again. Her spirit would have exploded from sheer madness. And this is how you die, demon. You get what you wanted, the knowledge of the time-lord." The Doctor explained.

"Why did i send Rose away? Because if she had saw me destroy a creature like i am about to do to you, she would have shunned me, hated me. I can't let her see me like this. Congratulations, you spawn from hell. You wanted knowledge, now have all the knowledge you can get!"

The Doctor's eyes shun an eerie black.

"No!" He screamed with a bloodcurdling pitch.

"NO! NO MORE! NO MORE! STOP! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! TOO MUCH! STOP!"

His eyes returned to normal for a moment. "This is what you wanted."

In a flash his eyes returned to a blackened state.

"NOT ALL OF THIS! TOO MUCH! THIS IS TOO MUCH! STOP IT! STOP! STOPPP!"

He knelt down to his knees and held his head tight.

"HOW DO YOU DEAL WITH THIS?! ALL THIS KNOWLEDGE! EVERYTHING THAT WILL HAPPEN, SHOULDN'T HAPPEN, COULDN'T HAPPEN, MIGHT HAPPEN, MIGHT NOT HAPPEN, WONT HAPPEN, MAY HAPPEN AND SHOULD NEVER HAPPEN! HOW DO YOU NOT GO MAD! HOW DO YOU COPE, DOCTOR!? HOW DO YOU COPE?!"

He let out a final bloodcurdling scream of pain. And with that, it was over. His black eyes returned to it's original state. He stood up and brushed off his suit.

"Easy answer? I don't." The Doctor replied.

He grabbed his trench-coat which he hung on the railing of the TARDIS earlier, and he opened the door and exited it.


	6. Chapter 6: On the road again

**Chapter 6: Back on the road again**

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS and was immediately greeted by a hug by Rose.

"Hey! Glad to have you back!" He smiled.

"Glad you're safe!" Rose smiled back.

"Aw, you know me." The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand.

"So you three, thank you so much. I'll lose Sam's mobile number now, i won't bother you again. Don't worry."

"It's alright Doc, phone him for whatever you like, he doesn't care. But there's been something that's been bugging me. Did you ever show Dad the TARDIS? Did you ever tell him anything about the future or.." Dean couldn't finish that sentence.

The Doctor replied.

"No, John didn't want to see the TARDIS. He said that he couldn't otherwise his son would kill him if he knew the existence of aliens, let alone went inside a spaceship without him. Let me see, 2002 is when i last saw him. He actually asked me about the future. I told him to make amends with his youngest son, because i knew something would happen in the next few years that'd make him regret everything."

"His death?" Sam asked.

"No, his youngest son's girlfriend dying the same way as his wife." The Doctor answered.

Sam and Dean gave each-other a stare.

"Thank you Doctor. If you have any more demon troubles, just call Sammy." Dean shook the man's hand.

"Okay, i will. And if you two ever want another ride in the TARDIS, just get your angel friend to zap you inside, hey maybe you two would care to visit New New York, the hospital there is amazing." The Doctor smiled.

"Are the nurses hot?" Dean asked.

"They're cats." Rose answered.

"Well.." Dean shrugged playfully. "Dated worse."

"Thank you Doctor. I don't know what to say." Sam shook the alien's hand also.

"Thank me? Sam Winchester, i thank you. If it wasn't for you then Rose would still be… But it's okay now. Thank you Sam, you were named after your grandfather were you not?" The Doctor asked.

"Y-Yeah, how'd you know that?" Sam looked at his brother again.

"Did your dad ever tell you the story of how him and Mary met?" The Doctor smiled.

"No, actually he never mentioned it." Dean answered.

"Well, let's just say that 2002 wasn't the first time i met John." The Doctor told them.

"Your mom was certainly a looker back then. I could tell the romance between those two at first glance."

"So, you played matchmaker?" Sam asked.

"I'm not denying anything." The Doctor smiled.

"Doctor, i will spread your name across heaven and make every angel aware of your existence." Castiel replied.

"No need to do that. Just a simple good-bye is in order, eh?" He asked, extending a hand.

Cas shook the man's hand.

"Good-bye Doctor."

And with that, the three vanished in thin air.

"This… Has been a really weird day." John said.

"Would you two fancy a cuppa tea?"

"Us? Nah, we're alright. John Watson thank you. Oh, and i should tell you, but i can't… I really can't… Hey is that a skull?" The Doctor asked, approaching the human skull on top of the mantle.

"Yes, he used to be an enemy of mine. Put him to good use." Sherlock explained.

"Look, Rose, it's hollow on the inside. You can hide stuff in it." The Doctor smiled like a child with this skull.

"Stuff like what? Well, I've already hid his cigarettes under there." John smirked.

"Be careful, mate. You two could have a 'hiding' war on your hands. It's his turn to hide something under there now." Rose replied, giggling.

"Oh, what could he hide under there?" John asked.

"Loads of things, your gentlemen magazines, a package, a note." Sherlock told him.

"A note?" John repeated.

"Well people always leave a note." The Doctor placed the skull down and faced the duo.

"Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, it has truly been a real joy and pleasure to be in your acquaintance." He shook hands with the two of them.

"Hold on, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson? Like from the-?" Rose looked at The Doctor.

"Yeah!" He smiled.

"Doctor, it's been, i just cant.. It's been interesting. Really interesting." John smiled.

"Yes, will we ever meet again, Doctor?" Sherlock asked.

"In the near or distant future?"

"We will in the near future. Sherlock, you will be faced with a decision. one that will change your life drastically. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But you will have to make a choice. And in the end of that choice, i will save you Sherlock Holmes. Just be aware of that." The Doctor assured.

"And you, John Watson. Don't stop believing in this big oaf either. Never stop believing. Even when things seem dire, never stop."

"Why shouldn't he?" Sherlock asked.

"Because that's what friends do. They believe in each other " Rose smiled as she took The Doctor's hand.

"Right." The Doctor nodded.

"Thank you, you two." John repeated.

"You're quite welcome. Now Rose, come on. We need to go." The Doctor smirked.

"Where? The Eighth star of Grench? The fourth moon of Hartie? A different planet? A different time?" Rose asked, excitedly

"A tattoo parlor. We need to make sure your safe." He smiled as they walked into the TARDIS.

"Safe?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, just come on." He smiled.

"You know i have a tattoo it's-" Rose began saying while the TARDIS materialized.

Sherlock and Watson starred at the box as it disappeared.

Sherlock proceeded to sit on his chair

"Preposterous."

"What?" John asked.

"If i were to leave a 'final note' i would leave it somewhere more elaborate not under the skull. Too obvious." Sherlock replied.

"Well don't worry. You wont be leaving a final note anytime soon, 'cause i'm still stuck with you." John smirked.

"The Winchester boys were nice. Wonder if we'll ever meet them again."

"Oh, i have a feeling we will." Sherlock grumbled.

"Though i'll give them this, they gave me a quote in which i find i fancy using when you're being a pathetic twat."

"Oh? And what's that?" John asked.  
"Hey, wait i'm never a pathetic twat. I usually know facts on cases, just not the last one. It's not my fault i didn't realize that the giant hound wasn't real. Though it was pretty clever that you figured out we were drugged, after all it was-"

"Elementary, My dear Watson." Sherlock said smugly.

THE END


End file.
